Blurred Line Between Love & Hate
by neilsnotes
Summary: Spin-Off of Deal With The Devil, can be read as stand alone. Rosalie didn't expect to ever see her highschool crush again, especially not after being rejected by him time and time again. He made highschool a living hell for her, but now he's back in her life, and just like last time he's the cause of all her problems.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**** - **

**HEY GUYS, I'm super excited, firstly because it's my birthday today! I've just turned 17, yay. **

**Secondly because I've decided to give you guys a present and uploaded the spinoff for Rosalie and Emmett, which will co-incide with 'Deal With The Devil'. **

**Also, incase you're a new reader, don't worry, this can be read as a stand alone as you'll be upto speed in the first couple of chapters.**

**Just to give you guys a bit of insight to the layout, I'll be having a flashback, then ch 1, another flashback, then ch 2, the last flashback and then ch 3. Then it will carry on as normal, but I may put in another flashback if I feel as if it's neccessary. At the moment I've just decided to write their pivotal moments, so you'll be seeing their first meeting, then a scene which shows what their relationship/friendship is like, and then the last time they seen eachother before they meet again. **

**I hope you guys enjoy, I love writing Emmett as a character, he's super exciting. **

_**Flashback**_

"So a-ah, I-i-i was wondering, i-if you w-would go to... go to s-see-"

"Oh my God is he for real?"

I look from my surprisingly confident science partner to my best friend, who right now, is being the biggest bitch ever.

"Steph, shh." I whisper as Dereks confidence falters.

Her eyes become even bigger than they already were. "You can't be falling for this Rosalie? He's. A. Nerd!" She doesn't bother lowering her voice and passing students are starting to stop, all of them intrigued to see how I'll react.

I want to give Derek props for asking me out in the busiest hallway at school with all of my friends around, but I can't. If anything, he's being completely stupid and hopeful of something that's never going to happen.

He's nice enough and fairly cute in a plaid shirt, glasses kind of way but I'm Rosalie Swan, and Rosalie Swan has a reputation to keep.

Everyone's silent around me as they wait for me to address what's going on. I can tell they're all waiting for me to rip into Derek and make some stupid remark about how I'd never be seen with him in a million years and so I give it to them.

I give it to them because I've worked too hard to throw this all away for one guy. Even if this guy is one of the sweetest guys I know.

"Dennis is it? Listen, you're sweet, but do you really think you'd have a chance with me? I mean, it's never going to happen, like, ever."

I know it's a low blow as I hear the intakes of breath around me. They're all staring at me as if I've just stepped on a puppy, but this feels a lot worse.

Dereks eyes dart from me to the surrounding crowd and then back at me. I know what he's thinking. It's almost as if I can read his thoughts.

Why was I so nice to him if he never had a chance? Why had I laughed at his science jokes? Why had I continued to speak to him even after our project was over?

The truth is Derek was probably the only person I could be myself around. Even though we never spoke outside of our science class, he was what I considered a friend.

Why did he have to go ruin everything by doing this? I was perfectly fine with our secret friendship, why wasn't he?

Why do guys always want more? Can't they be satisfied with what they have?

My so called friends laughter force me to focus on my surroundings once again. No-ones bothered moving, that's what confuses me the most. If they really thought what I was doing was so mean, why did they stand around to witness it? Why not leave us alone to keep the embarrasment to a low?

Derek nods once before turning to pass through the crowds, his head a little more drooped and his shoulders lower than before.

"These guys are getting way too daring. Hollywood needs to stop making movies about popular girls falling for nerds, it's never going to happen." Stephanie says while checking her nails as if all of this was nothing to her.

But then I realise it isn't, Steph does things like belittle her fellow classmates on a daily basis. This is normal to her.

The crowd around us still hasn't parted and I realise that they won't go anywhere until they're told to. It's a sad way of life but it's just the way things worked here at Parkins High School.

"You can go now. Show's over. Move." I say while motioning my hands for them to shoo. The crowd is dispersed within seconds.

All but one boy. Someone I didn't recognise. Someone I _should _have known considering he looked as if he had just walked off of GQ. His eyes are on me for a few seconds, before he focuses his attention on his locker.

I suddenly feel embarrased at knowing he's witnessed that little scene. It wasn't exactly my finest moment, and he didn't look impressed.

"Who is that?" I ask Steph. She wasn't good at much but she was known to know everything about everyone. It's what made her so powerful here, it was the only reason we were friends.

She follows my stare and growls low. "Damn, he is fucking edible. I want him."

"You want everyone." I say back. It's true though, anyone remotely goodlooking is someone she has to have.

"Well he's just been bumped up to number one on my list. He must be the new guy everyone's on about. Emmett something. God, they were not exaggerating when they said he was hot."

"_They _obviously weren't." I reply with, even though I have no idea who _they _are.

I stand by my locker fully believing that I could watch this guy all day, when the bell rings. I'm tempted to stay where I am when I remember that I have science next which means I'd be seeing Derek.

Could this day get any worse?

I can feel his eyes on me, burning a hole into my back. It's been like this for the past thirty minutes but I can't bring myself to speak to him. I'm ashamed.

"I forgive you, you know."

His words shock me so I turn and stare at him. He's cleaning his glasses with breath and his shirt while making sure no-one can hear him.

"I know you didn't mean any of that. Doesn't mean it didn't hurt, but I know you didn't mean it."

My first feeling is relief, my second is sadness.

I'd known Derek for six weeks, and he knew me better than people I'd known for years, people I referred to as best friends.

"I'm sorry." I whisper into air, I'm not capable of looking him in the eye yet.

"It's fine. What was I thinking? I knew you'd never say yes."

"It's not that. It's just, I can't-"

"Hey, I said it's okay. I'm used to it anyway." He puts his glasses on and I can't help but give him a once over.

If he got rid of the glasses, swapped shirts for sweaters and cut his hair, he'd be considered more than cute.

No, I tell myself. I wouldn't change him. He's perfect as he is. He's Derek and at least he's proud of himself. At least he can go to school every day without worrying he might slip up and mess up the facade.

My eyes start to burn and my nose itches as I feel tears threaten to leave my eyes.

"You ok?" He asks me when I start to blink rapidly, trying to keep the tears in.

"Fine. I'm fine, it's just allergies." I lie even though I know he'll see right through me.

I get up and leave the class without telling the teacher, I don't think I can risk opening my mouth without sobbing. Days like this don't happen often, but they happen enough. Sometimes this whole facade I put up proves too difficult and I'll crack. It's not a big crack, but it's big enough to affect me.

I head straight for the bathroom hoping there's no-one inside. I don't want anyone but myself to see me fall apart. I'm standing in front of the mirror staring back at the girl I can hardly recognise anymore, when I hear noises coming from one of the cubicles.

My emotions are put on hold when the noises become louder and I realise there's two people doing something that is obviously forbidden on school grounds.

I clear my throat loud so that the strangers realise they're not alone and hear a popping sound and then clothes rustling. The guy laughs, it's deep and sexy all at the same time. With a laugh like that, I start to get just why he's managed to get a girl to participate in whatever it is they were doing.

The door opens and Lauren Summers steps out wiping her mouth, making it quite obvious that she was sucking his dick.

She stops still when she realises I'm standing there, she blatantly wasn't expecting the likes of me to be the one catching her in the act.

"Please don't. I'm sorry. Please." She whimpers before running out of the toilets.

I stare at the door she ran out of, shocked that it was her of all people in the cubicle. Lauren was somewhat of a prude, she was all about her cheerleading, she didn't bother with boys. People had assumed she was a lesbian but I guess I could help squash that rumour now.

The guy walks out of the cubicle, buckling his pants up. He doesn't bother looking at me. If anything he acts as if I'm not even standing there.

Which makes me furious. Especially because it's the new guy, Emmett.

"Hello?"

He doesn't reply as he pumps handwash onto his hands.

"I'm talking to you." I try again.

"What do you want?" I'm taken back for a few seconds, shocked that he'd be so rude to me. He doesn't know me, we've never even spoken.

Then I remember he'd seen my scene with Derek earlier and probably jumped to conclusions.

"For you to reply to me when I speak to you."

"I'm sorry your highness, how may I be of assistance to you? Would you like me to turn the taps on for you?"

The sarcasm is practically dripping from his words, his smile far from real. He obviously doesn't give two shits about what I think of him. He wouldn't last a week here.

"There's no need for the sarcasm." I say back because frankly I don't know what else to say. I'm at a loss for words.

"What sarcasm?" His smile becomes even wider and I hate that he's just become a lot sexier within seconds.

"Students are prohibited from performing any kind of sexual altercations on school grounds." As soon as the words leave my mouth I wish the ground would just swallow me up. I sound like a broken record.

His smile turns into a smirk and he takes a step closer to me, so I take one back.

"Oh really, where does it say that?"

I rack my brains trying to think of just where it says that. "The school handbook." Does the school even have a handbook?

"Well I just started here and I wasn't given a handbook so I'll make my own rules up. Thanks for the concern though, it means a lot."

Cocky bastard.

I can already tell he's extremely arrogant and full of himself. He's used to getting his own way and he'll probably be kicked out before anyone can even remember his name.

Coming to these conclusions switches some sort of glitch in my brain and I put my brave face on. My facade is in place and I'm ready to put him in his place.

"I don't know who you think you are, but there are rules around here. If you think you're too good for them then you can gladly leave."

"Too good for them? There's only one of us here who thinks they're too good for the rest of us, and it's definitely not me."

A couple of minutes ago his words would have affected me but they don't now. I'm used to words like this, I'm used to the look he's giving me.

"I didn't realise having standards and respect for myself meant thinking I'm too good for everyone else."

"Oh I have standards." He says while staring me up and down with disgust as if I don't meet them.

"Getting a blowie in the girls bathroom at school? Extremely classy." Putting as much disgust as I can into my voice.

"It was either here or the janitors closet." He shrugs and it makes me angry.

It's obvious my words aren't bothering him. He doesn't seem phased, he almost seems bored.

I'm not going to lie and say I don't care, because I do. Does it make me shallow that I assumed he would find me pretty and maybe flirt with me, _hoped _he'd flirt with me?

Had I become so used to getting attention off males that the first one who didn't give me any, suddenly seemed like the most attractive guy on earth?

It's stupid and degrading but right now all I wanted was his approval. A wink, a nice word, a look that said he found me pretty, I'd settle for _anything_ right now.

Instead he shakes his hands in the sink and walks past me and out into the hallway, not giving me another glance. Before I know what I'm doing I'm following him, intent on getting any kind of approval from him.

"Don't walk away from me!" I shout towards him thankful that there's no-one in the hallway with us.

He stops and I let out a sigh of relief before speedwalking as fast as I can in my ankle boots.

"I don't have time for this, get it over with. Fast."

I stare at him, wondering what the fuck I'm supposed to say to that. He didn't have time for this?

Most guys here would die (not literally) if I bothered speaking to them and this one couldn't wait to get away from me.

"What's your problem? You don't _know _me, you don't know anything about me."

"Oh but I do. You're Rosalie Swan, the unobtainable popular girl that every guy wants. You run things around here with your little minions, you have everyone wrapped around your little finger. You treat them all like shit, and you think you're some sort of Goddess, but frankly I've seen a lot better. Now, are we done?"

He has balls, that much is evident.

"You missed out 'conceded bitch who only thinks about herself' but everything else seems pretty correct." But then so do I.

If that's what he sees, then that's what he was going to get. Fuck him _and _his assumptions.

I turn and walk away and for the second time today I'm close to tears.

**Authors Note**** -**

**What did you think? Should I carry on uploading or no?**

**Let me know, also the next ch for DWTD should be up either tonight or tomorrow night. **

**Thanks for reading guys, you're all stars! **X


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**** -**

**Thanks for the positive feedback, it's been great. It's also the reason I've decided to carry on uploading.**

**This is a scene you're probably more familiar with, but it's in Rosalies POV as this is her story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

"Do you think she'll be okay up there alone?" I ask Haley for the fourth time.

She gives me a reassuring smile. "Of course she will. She's stronger than she looks."

I definitely can't disagree with Haley there. Over the past few days Bella had surprised us all with her strong attitude and need to look out for us all.

She'd blossomed into this tough, capable girl and none of us had even noticed. Don't get me wrong, Bella was always the girl to go against the crowd, she did her own thing, but it wasn't to be noticed, it wasn't because she wanted to fight for certain things. It was to blur into the background, where I wanted to stand out, she wanted to fade.

"God, are all the people perfect looking here?" Haley asks while sighing loud.

I look up and follow her gaze to see a man on his way out of the building. My heart speeds up and my brain slows down as I realise who it is.

What is _he_ doing here?

I take in the few changes of his appearance, his brown hair is worn a little longer, his face is harder and he's become even more built than before. But his face? His face is still the best looking I'd ever seen. Even though it is a little cold looking right now.

'Stay away from me Rosalie.'

I cringe when I recall the last words he'd said to me. I hadn't seen him in over four years, or had it been five? Time seems to mesh together nowadays, days fly by and become months, which then become years.

I realise quick that he'll have to walk past Haley and I to exit the building and try to find cover but it's too late, he's spotted me.

Part of me assumes he'd just walk straight past me, pretending he hadn't noticed me but he was never one to step down from an argument. Then again, neither was I. Especially when it came to him.

"Why is he coming over here?" Haley asks, confusion lacing her words.

"I… just give me a minute." I say quickly before getting up to meet his stride. There's no way I wanted Haley to witness what was to come.

Every single part of me wants to look down to avoid his hard gaze but I don't. I stare him right in the eye as I make my way over to him.

We stand mere feet away from eachother now, both of us silent, just staring. My mind goes blank, what was I supposed to say to the only guy who openly hated me?

"What are you doing here?" His voice is full of disgust and impatience. Nothing new there then.

"None of your business." I say, not caring that people are starting to stare at us. If there was one thing I was used to it was people staring. Highschool had helped with that.

"You're in my building, it's definitely my business." He doesn't say it to be cocky, or to be arrogant. He says it to show who has the power here.

"_Your_ business? You run Cullen Industries?!" I almost shout it at him, my voice full of outrage.

He nods but my mind is not willing to believe what he's saying. His last name wasn't Cullen, it was Hale. This couldn't be his company.

That would mean he knew about those guys holding us hostage, that would mean Eli stole two hundred thousand dollars off a guy who I went to highschool with. Off my only crush.

It all starts to make sense. No wonder we'd been held hostage, once Emmett found out it was my family he probably ordered the thugs himself.

It hurts, and by that I mean it fucking kills. I don't know what I'd done to deserve this off him, I don't know what I'd done to deserve the hatred he sent my way.

I fight back the tears that are threatening to leave my burning eyes and face him head on.

"You bastard! You did this, how could you?" I scream at him, anger fuelling my words.

How could he have done this to me? To my family? This was all my fault. He was punishing me for being such a bitch in highschool, it was all so obvious now.

"What are you talking about?" He acts confused but I don't buy it for a second.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I don't know why you hate me so much but if you want to get your revenge or whatever, punish me. Not my family! Leave them out of this."

"Rosalie calm the fuck down. What are you talking about?" He says again but his voice confuses me.

He genuinely seems as if he has no clue so I look around at the people staring at us. Trying desperately to figure out why he has no clue.

"This is your company?"

"Yes. Me and my cousins run it. Have done for the past week since my Uncle died."

"Uncle? Who was your Uncle?" I ask him frantically, hoping he doesn't say who I think he'll say.

"Edward Cullen. Why? What's going on?" He looks angry at being left out of the loop but I'm too stunned and worried to even reply to him.

If Edward Cullen was dead that meant Bella was at a meeting with one of Emmetts cousins, and if he was anything to go by that wasn't a good thing.

I look back at Haley who's just as confused as the onlookers and run to her, ignoring Emmetts shouts. My sister needed me.

"Come on, we need to get Bella and leave. Now." I grab her hand and pull her behind me as we run to the lifts.

I push at the buttons, praying to every single God out there for the lift to appear now. I don't bother turning around to answer Emmetts shouts, I know he'll look just as angry as his voice sounds.

The lift appears and I drag Haley inside, thanking every God out there for listening. As the elevator doors close I stare at Emmett who's seconds from the door, seconds too late.

"What's going on? Who was that guy?" Haley asks while fixing her ruffled clothes.

"No-one special," Not anymore anyway. "I'll explain later, we need to get Bella."

"Is she in danger?" I see the change in Haleys demeanour almost immediately. She goes from worried to full blown 'what the fuck is going on?' in seconds. I get jealous for a second, Haley and Bellas friendship was something I'd never personally had. It was everything I'd wanted but never got.

The jealousy resides as happiness fills me, happiness at knowing my sister had someone like Haley in her life. It's why I'm hesitant in saying the next few words but she deserves to know what I think.

"I don't know."

The elevator door opens on the twenty second floor and we run out with no idea where to go.

We see a receptionist and make our way towards her. Before I have a chance to say anything Haley speaks.

"Bella Swan, where is she?"

"I'm sorry we don't have a Bella Swan here today. We have a Bella Rivers?"

"Yes, yes Bella Rivers. Where is she?" Haley says louder, getting impatient as the seconds go by.

I look towards the elevator and watch the numbers go from seven, to eight, to nine. I could bet my life on the fact that Emmett would be in that elevator on his way up.

"Listen, please just tell us where she is?" I say, pleading with the receptionist.

She gives us an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry she's in a meeting with Mr Cullen, you'll have to wait."

"We don't have time to fucking wait!" Haley screams at the receptionist.

I look back at the elevator. _Sixteen, seventeen…_

Haley follows my gaze and it dawns on her that something bad will happen when those doors open. With that she grabs my hand and runs, I don't know where she's going or what she plans on doing.

But because the Gods seem to be on my side today, I spot an office with the name Edward Cullen on it and take a chance.

We run towards it and Haley throws the door open without hesitation, I see Bella sitting down, looking startled but fine. I breathe a sigh of relief as Haley runs towards her.

I look around the rest of the room to see what we'd run into and I'm faced with the only person I dreaded seeing more than Emmett.

_No. No. No. _

My body shakes as I watch the man who held mine and my families life in his hands just a few days ago. His sick eyes had haunted me these past few nights.

I've tried to block out as much as I could but his eyes are something I haven't forgotten. Or the feeling of his hands on my breasts, violating me, touching me against my will. Or the way he jammed his knife into my mouth, nearly slicing off my tongue.

I feel Emmetts presence before I hear him talk and I try and deny it but a part of me is relieved, I don't want to think about what Emmett would do if James tried anything now.

Would he stop him? Probably. He was a fair guy most of the time and by the sounds of it he hadn't had any involvement in my families hostage situation.

"Bella? What the fuck are you doing here?" He says and I remember he still doesn't know what's going on and that he's met Bella once before.

I see Bella look at me but I don't see her. My eyes are still focused in on James and his growing smirk. I can't seem to bring my eyes from his, if I lose track of him he'd be able to surprise me, just like he had that night.

"Emmett, how do you know these girls, what the fuck is going on?"

I hear a new voice and take a quick look towards the man at the desk. He's intimidating and his voice is a voice of a leader, but nothing else really registers with me.

"Rosalie, Haley, I'm fine. You two go back to the car." Bella says, trying to reassure us of her safety, but she's naïve if she thinks I'm leaving her here with James and a guy I didn't know.

"There's no way I'm leaving you alone with these crazy bastards." Haley shouts. I almost want to laugh but now definitely isn't the time.

I look back at James who's clearly enjoying my reaction to him. I'm tempted to walk upto him and claw his face off but I can't. I'm not brave or tough like Bella, not when it counted.

"All three of you, over here now." The man at the desk says in his booming voice again but there's no way I'm stepping closer to James.

Without consciously realising it I take a step towards Emmett, wanting him in the middle of me and James. He was a lot bigger and my only real source of protection.

Plus he was familiar, I'd known him longer than everyone in this room if you don't include Bella, and even though he clearly hated me, part of me believed he wouldn't let me get hurt. I just hoped I was right.

Bella grabs Haley and walks towards his desk, obviously not bothered that the guy who violated us is standing feet away from them.

I watch as Bella looks around, and her eyes land on me. She takes in the scene around us and makes her way towards me.

As she gets closer I move my eyes from James and focus on her instead. "Hey it's ok. I'm here, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." I almost want to cry at her words. I feel my lips starting to tremble, the sign tears would be falling soon as Bella walks me over to the desk and puts me inbetween her and Haley as if to shield me.

Why was I looking at Emmett for protection when I had Bella and Haley? Fuck him, and fuck James too.

I could be strong like them. I could be strong for them.

Haley grabs my hand as if on que and gives me a reassuring smile.

"How do you know Emmett?" Edward asks Bella, clearly intrigued.

"He went to my highschool."

"And who are these two?"

"Erm, that's Haley my bestfriend, and this is Rosalie, my sister. They were supposed to wait downstairs. I'm sorry about that."

No. I'm sorry, it's my fault we came running up here.

"Right." He nods at Bella and then looks at Haley and I. "You two, why did you come running into my office?"

Haley answers and I'm thankful for her in that moment. "Erm we were in the waiting area downstairs, when Emmett spotted Rosalie. They were speaking for a while, I'm not sure what that was all about but then Rosalie ran over to me and said we needed to get Bella and leave. So we made a run for the elevator, came here, ran past your receptionist and well. Here we are."

I feel Bellas gaze on me, no doubt wondering why I'd run to get her.

"Shall I get rid of them both, Sir?"

I shrink at James' voice, I pull Haley from her hand, and grab Bellas upper arm bringing them both closer towards me. Which meant they were further from him.

Bella goes to clasp my hand but before she can I'm ripped from them both, pulled backwards by Emmett. His hands grab onto my arms so tight I feel tears rising.

"Why the fuck do you always manage to get yourself into trouble?" He whispers to me and I want to shout that it's not my fault but I don't. Instead I whimper and avoid his eyes not wanting to see the disappointment.

Why was he always so angry with me? Why did he hate me so much?

"Get the fuck off her Emmett, can't you see she's scared!" Bella screams at him while pushing at his shoulder but it's no use. His grip is too tight.

"She's coming with me." He says, so matter of factly.

His words shock me and scare me at the same time. I don't want to be alone with him right now, not when he's angry like this. I'd already seen him angry before and it wasn't something I wanted to see again.

"No she's not. This is none of your business, just go. What are you even doing here?" Bella asks and I realise I hadn't informed her of what I'd found out.

"It's my fucking company building you guys are in." He shouts back at her.

I want to push at him and tell him to not speak to my sister like that but there's no way he'd even listen.

"What, yours?!" She says, shocked to high heaven.

The man at the desk, who I now realise is Edward Cullen coughs loud and Emmett looks at him and then corrects himself, "I mean ours of course, cousin."

Bella looks bewildered as she takes in both Emmett and then Edward.

"Emmett, you know her I presume?" Edward asks.

"Yeah, they both went to my highschool. She was in a few of my classes." He says back to Edward, nodding at me as if he doesn't even want to admit he knows me.

"Right, ok. James escort Miss Haley outside."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Haley shouts, before anyone has a chance to do anything. "Keep your fucking hands off me if you want to keep them! You think I don't know about you? You listen here dickhead. You go anywhere near my family again, you go anywhere near my Aunt and I'll fucking castrate you myself. Do you hear me?" Haley says to James when he makes a move towards her, who takes one closer to him.

My wariness eases and anger replaces it as I realise what Haley has just said.

"He visited Mom?" I ask Bella, hoping she'll say no.

I pull my arm from Emmetts hold, who's appeared to ease up on me. When Bella doesn't say anything I take a step towards James. I'm seething as I realise what he's done.

Who the fuck did he think he was visiting my Mom? My sick Mom who could do nothing to defend herself.

"You visited my Mom? At the fucking hospital?" Oh God. "What did you do to her!?" I charge for him and grab the first thing I can see off the desk, which just so happens to be a pencil.

I'm seconds away from scratching his eyes out when hands pull at my waist and I'm lifted into the air.

I know immediately it's his hands around me, I'd be able to recognise his touch anywhere but I'm too angry to even care that his body is behind mine.

What the fuck was it to him if I attacked this guy? Were James and him friends, was he protecting his friend against me?

Where was he when I needed protecting? Oh yeah, probably hating on me from afar.

"No, let me go! Emmett, get your fucking hands off me. I'll fucking stab you in the eye!" I scream and shout and kick and bite but he isn't phased. Not one bit.

I carry on shouting, this time at James as I realise he's laughing at me. "Yeah, don't you worry, you're next motherfucker. I'll kill you, I swear to God, I will fucking kill you with my bare hands." I promise him as I try to get out of Emmetts grasp.

I shut up when Emmett turns and puts me down as we all look at Bella. Her breath quickens and I see her eyes widen as she slowly walks away from everyone. She's rubbing at her body, scratching at her skin. She looks frightened, which immediately worries me.

She falls back on her bum and scrambles away from us all, as Haley and I try to go to her. Her eyes are glassy and I realise she's not with us right now. Not in mind. She's thinking of something else.

Haley silently cries and walks closer to Bella, clutching at her chest, almost as if seeing Bella like this is causing her a heartache. There's something I'm definitely missing but before I can do anything Edward is rounding his desk and making his way towards her.

I go to push him out of the way but Emmett pulls at me round the waist and I realise his arm is still around my stomach.

"Get off me. Go away, please stop it. No. Oh God, no." She screams at Edward, her voice unrecognisable. It takes all the strength in me, and Emmett for me to not go running towards.

She needs me right now. I decide enough is enough and rip Emmetts arm off me but Edwards bent, whispering to her.

I watch as her eyes become more and more lifelike, slowly he's pulling her out of her mind and bringing her back to us.

"Bella, it's Edward. Bella, can you hear me? You're having a panic attack. You need to calm down."

She blinks fast, and moves backwards as she sees us all surrounding her. She looks down at her body which is shaking and I see how shocked and scared she is.

This isn't normal for her and she knows it, she doesn't know how to react.

I take a slow and calculating step towards her. Ready to save my baby sister just like she had me so many times.

**Authors Note**** -**

**What did you think? Was it weird reading it from Rosalies POV instead of Bellas? Let me know what you think!**

**The next chapter will be another flashback. **

**Thanks for reading. X**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, they're awesome! So this is the second flashback of Rose and Emmett which takes place quite a lengthy time after the first flashback. **

**This has probably been my most favourite scene to write ever, a lot of research and thought went into it because I had to find the perfect scene. (You'll figure out what I mean soon.) **

**Enjoy!**

_**Flashback**_

I walk into Drama class with Steph behind me and sit at my usual seat. I don't look at him once. I've had enough of seeing his evil glares full of hatred. It's become common knowledge that he doesn't like me, nobody (including me) knows why, but no-one questions it. No-one questions anything to do with me.

I wonder, just like they do, why everytime we speak we come to blows. It's not even as if I go into it telling myself I'll start an argument, it just tends to happen. I've tried to be nice to him, I've tried being nice around him but he doesn't seem to care. He still treats me as if I'm a disease and avoids me like I'm the plague.

"Right, I'm sure you'll all be excited to know that the computers are down. Something to do with maintenance, they're fixing it as soon as they can though. This means I've had to improvise todays lesson." Ms Hart says before turning to write the words partner and improv on the board.

Whispers scatter throughout the room as everyone looks toward their best friend with an excited look.

"Settle down. I'm choosing the pairings, there's no need to get so excited." She says with a devious smile on her face.

Everyone groans at her words, worried they'll be paired with someone horrid.

All that runs through my mind is _'please not him, please not him'_. Anyone but him.

"So with your partners you'll be picking out an iconic film scene from my magic hat and then you'll perform it to the rest of the class. Oh stop it, it'll be fun!" She promises us as the groans worsen. "I've put you together at random."

"Abbie, you're with Drew. Holly, you're with Ethan. Rosalie you're with Bradley. Emmett you're-" "Bradley's not here miss, he's ill." Someone shouts out loud.

"Well Rosalie you're with Emmett then."

The classroom quietens as all eyes fall on either me or Emmett. Miss Hart carries on throwing out names together but no-one focuses on her.

I keep my head down not wanting to look up because if I do, everyone will be able to see the dread across my face.

How could this be happening? Why was it happening?

No, instead I'd have to speak to him and perform a scene with him infront of my entire Drama class, while each of them stare at us knowing he hates me.

"Right, now for the sce- what is it Emmett?"

"Any chance I can switch partners?"

Is he fucking serious? I don't bother looking towards my left where I can hear his voice because I'll probably end up strangling him on the spot.

He tends to do that to me, he makes me want to strangle him one second and then kiss him the next. But no-one knows I secretly pine after him, no-one knows that I crush on him, that I find myself thinking about him when I'm alone.

If people knew they'd just end up asking questions and laugh at me.

_'Why do you like a guy who treats you like shit?' 'Why do you like a guy who openly flirts with every girl at school but when it comes to you, he becomes a monk?' 'You guys have spoken like three times, how can you like him?'_

They're all valid questions but I wouldn't know how to answer any of them.

Why do I like a guy who treats me like shit? Why am I striving to break down this facade I've took years to build just so he can like me, or even send me a signal of approval? How can I like him when everytime we've spoken, an argument has followed?

The first time we met he'd called me out on all my shit and basically said he didn't like me. The second time was here in Drama class. We had a supply because Miss Hart was busy giving birth and because it was unexpected, we had to improvise the lesson.

She decided on us all sitting in a big circle and said for us to ask any student a question and then for them to act out the answer. When it came to Emmetts turn, he looked straight at me and my heart sped up.

My mind ran at a hundred miles an hour because he was finally looking at me. He was finally giving me the attention I wanted off him. (I know, it sounds stupid, but it was just the way I felt.)

But then he opened his mouth and asked 'why do you treat everyone like shit?' I was speechless to say the least, just like the rest of the class. Stephanie had looked shocked but she admitted to me after, that it just made him seem hotter because he was so daring. I argued and said he's an 'egotistical jerk who gets off on bullying others' but I agreed inside.

I agreed because even though he was mean to me, I had witnessed him being nice to others and that's the guy I was crushing on. It wasn't the side of Emmett I got to see personally, it was the side he showed everyone else.

The third time was the reason I always found myself making excuses for his rude behaviour towards me.

"No. Partners are final. Abbie get up here and pick a scene out of the hat."

I feel my face burn as it turns red. I can see that everyone wants to laugh but they don't dare go through with it. I can tell they're probably all as anxious as I am about how this will turn out.

I lift my head higher, refusing to be the weak girl I used to be. I'm Rosalie fucking Swan, I will not be mocked. Not anymore.

"Rosalie, your turn."

I get up even though my legs feel like jelly and make my way towards the front of the class, hoping with all my might that we get a comedic scene or some sort of friendship scene.

I put my hand into Ms Harts magic hat and dig deep. I pull out a scroll of paper and the words 'Alyssa and Holden declaration of love scene from Chasing Amy' are written on it.

My heart drops and I freeze up. I'm a hopeless romantic at heart so I've seen every romantic movie out there. This one just so happens to be one of my favourites and so I know exactly what scene this is already.

"Well, what scene is it?" Miss Hart probes.

"E-erm, the declaration of love scene from Chasing Amy with Alyssa and Holden."

I hear a few giggles and a few intakes of breath, but I don't look towards the sea of students and I definitely don't look anywhere near his direction.

He probably thinks he's got the worse end of the stick being as he shows obvious distaste towards me, but I'm the one who has to pretend it doesn't all affect me.

I go to sit back down and think of a million excuses to use to maybe get out of this situation, even though I know they'll never work. Ms Hart is the strictest teacher here at Parkins, there's no way I'm getting out of this.

Once everyone has their scenes, Ms Hart gives us the rules. We're not allowed to run through the scene, it has to be in the moment, but we are allowed to learn our lines and speak with our partners on how we want to play it out.

"Also this is a drama class so I want everything to be as close to the original scene as possible. You'll be glad to know I'm permitting the cussing, just for today. I'm also allowing the kissing. Remember though, this is all about working with your partner to improvise, if you mess up a line, think fast but think hard. Work together, play off eachothers weaknesses and strengths."

There's a few excited voices as people get ready to rinse the swearing allowed rule she's set for today, and the guys whoop as this means they get no strings attached kissing.

"Off you go. You have ten minutes, and no run throughs."

Everyone gets up to go to their partners and I turn to find mines expecting him to be walking upto me but he's as still as ever. I wait a few seconds longer but it doesn't seem as if he's getting up, so I walk over to him.

Did I mention he's stubborn?

I sit beside him, hating that the drama department uses double desks to save room for the stage space in the classrooms.

"Have you seen the movie?" I ask as I hand him the script Ms Hart gave me earlier.

"I have a younger sister, of course I have." His answer is so matter of fact that he makes me feel stupid for asking the question. How was I supposed to know he had a sister when we weren't even friends?

He's belittled me within seconds.

"So you're familiar with the scene?" He nods at me with a tight grimace on his face, as he reads through the lines.

As usual he obviously doesn't want to speak to me.

I breathe slow as the minutes clock by and we sit there in silence, as we've both decided ignoring eachother works best. I don't bother reading through the script, I know the scene word for word. Plus I don't want to think about what happens at the end of the scene.

"So we'll sit down beside eachother for the car scene, you get up, go behind stage, I'll follow and then we'll walk out across stage together and then go opposite ways, and then-"

"Yeah, yeah that's fine." I say quickly, not wanting him to say the words out loud.

"Ok class, time's up. Abbie and Drew, get up on stage."

I look towards the clock and wish that there's only ten minutes left of the lesson, sadly there's half an hour till lesson finishes. So unless there's some sort of miracle, we'll be performing today.

I don't bother focusing on the acts before mine, frankly even if I tried I don't think I could.

How am I going to get through this? I'm not even a good actress. Not that much acting would be required.

"Emmett, Rosalie. You're up."

We both get up and walk on stage. The tension in the room becomes thick as everyone perks up a little, eager to see us in this scene together.

Emmett grabs two chairs from the back of the stage and places them side by side. I sit on one, and he's on the other.

I wipe the sweat off my hands and count to ten in my head.

You can do this. It's just acting. Pretend it's just you and Emmett.

"3.. 2.. 1, go."

I wait a few seconds and then I'm Alyssa, acting out a scene with my Holden.

"Why are we stopping?" I say facing forward before looking towards him.

"Because I can't take it." He says, his eyes on me.

"Can't take what?" My breath hitches as I wait for the words to come.

"I love you." It's weird hearing him say it to me, and even though this is acting, they affect me the same way as if they were said in any other situation.

"You love me?"

"I love you. And not in a friendly way, although I think we're great friends. And not in a misplaced affection, puppy-dog way, although I'm sure that's what you'll call it. And it's not because you're unobtainable."

His words hit a cord as I recall him saying that to me the first time we met. Suddenly I feel like I'm Alyssa. I get just why she reacts the way she does for the rest of the scene.

"I love you. Very simple, very truly. You're the epitome of every attribute and quality I've ever looked for in another person. I know you think of me as just a friend and crossing that line is the furthest thing from an option you'd ever consider. But I can't do this any longer."

The pain in his voice is visible. It's so good that I can't help but fall under his trap. Just like every other girl has over this past year he's been here. I feel my nose itch and my eyes burn, watching this scene brought tears to my eyes, so playing it out with him of all people will probably turn me into a wreck.

"I can't stand next to you without wanting to hold you. I can't look into your eyes without feeling that longing you only read about in trashy romance novels. I can't talk to you without wanting to express my love for everything you are. I know this will probably queer our friendship - no pun intended - but I had to say it, because I've never felt this before."

He misses out a few lines but you can't tell, plus it doesn't affect his performance, he's still smashing every line he gets right. I find myself wishing all of this was happening in a different situation. That one day, Emmett expressed his undying love for me, but this is the closest thing I'll ever get from him.

"But I couldn't allow another day to go by without getting it out there, regardless of the outcome, which by the look on your face is to be the inevitable shoot-down. And I'll accept that. But I know some part of you is hesitating for a moment, and if there is a moment of hesitation, that means you feel something too."

My cheeks feel damp and I bring my hand up to my face and realise I'm crying. I look out to the rest of the classroom but no-ones moving. They're all enraptured by his performance, sucked in, believing every word, just like I am.

"There isn't another soul on this fucking planet who's ever made me the person I am when I'm with you, and I would risk this friendship for the chance to take it to the next level. Because it's there between you and me. You can't deny that. And even if we never speak again after tonight, please know that I'm forever changed because of you and what you've meant to me."

I feel my heart aching inside. I didn't ever get where the word heartbreak stemmed from, but now I do. Now I get it all too much.

I get up and walk off stage as Emmett speaks his next line to the crowd.

"Was it something I said?"

I've never really understood why Alyssa got out of the car, Holden just gave her the best speech known to mankind and she just walks away, but I understand it now. I understand just why she has to walk away.

Because it's too painful to stay. It's too heartbreaking knowing that their situation will never work. It's doomed to fail. She's gay and he's straight.

**I like him. He hates me.**

Emmett walks off stage and towards me and for a second I see the worry across his face when he sees my tears, but then I realise this is all an act, literally.

I walk on stage backwards with my thumb out towards the students.

"What are you doing?" He asks me. I'm grateful that right now I don't really need to be looking at him because I know if I do, the last part of my heart will break.

All of this is becoming way too close for comfort, it's all way too realistic. Except I'm Holden. I'm the one pining, and he's Alyssaa, the one who doesn't even realise.

"Get back in the car and get out of here."

Please just go. Just run out of the classroom. I can't do this any more.

"You're going to hitch to New York?"

I nod at him even though I'm supposed to say yes out loud. At the moment I can't bring myself to speak.

"Aren't you at least going to comment?"

Stop doing this to me. Stop making this all seem real. Stop fucking with my head!

"Here's my comment, fuck you."

"Why?" He asks.

Because I'm falling in love with you, I want to shout at him.

"That was so unfair. You know how unfair that was." Do you know how unfair you're being Emmett?

"It's unfair that I'm in love with you?

No it's unfair that I'm falling in love with you and you don't even care for me in the slightest. It's unfair that I'm the type of person who wouldn't be accepted, so instead I have to pretend to be someone else. It's unfair that you didn't even give me a chance to be myself, you judged me within seconds, just like everyone else.

"No, it's unfortunate that you're in love with me. It's unfair that youfelt the fucking need to unburden your soul about it." I take a step closer to him and hit him right in the chest. This bit doesn't happen in the movie, at least not yet. But right now I'm in the moment, I'm improvising. I'm not being Alyssa. I'm being me. "Do you remember for a fucking second who I am?"

I don't care that the whole classroom probably thinks this is real to an extent, or that the whole school will know by lunch because this is my chance. This is my chance to scream and shout and hit him.

"So? People change."

"Oh, it's that simple? You fall in love with me and want a romantic relationship, nothing changes for you with the exception of feeling hunky-dorey all the time. But what about me? It's not that simple, is it? I can't just get into a relationship with you without throwing my whole fucking world into upheaval!"

But I want to, I want to be the kind of girl you could love. The kind of girl you'd be proud of. Not the one I'm now. But you make me want to so bad.

"But that's every relationship! You just have to take the risk."

I realise he's changed the last line, so I think on my feet as I scream the words towards him.

"Risk?!" I hit him again, harder and it feels so good. "THERE'S NO 'RISK' HOLDEN! I'M FUCKING GAY! THAT'S WHO I AM! AND YOU ASSUME I CAN TURN THAT AROUND JUST BECAUSE YOU'VE GOT A CRUSH?!"

"If this is a crush... then I don't know if I could take the real thing if it ever happens."

It's his line but I feel as if he's pulled it right out of my mouth. Word for word.

According to the movie scene the tears should have stopped by now, in fact they never should have been as crazy as they were, but I can't stop crying. I can't stop the sadness spreading inside of me.

"Please, just go." I whisper, not knowing if this is still us acting or something more.

I turn and get ready to walk off stage, wondering if I can just stop it there and leave the last part out. Would anyone notice? Maybe I can say I didn't think that part was mandatory to the scene.

I try and shake off my tears as I take my first step away from him but I'm pulled back around and his mouth is on mine.

It's hard, hot and extremely passionate. I grab onto his hair and pull him closer, trying to lift myself up off the ground as much as I can, to try and meet his six foot two self.

There's no catcalls or whoops like there was for the other kisses everybody had seen today. This time there's just pure silence.

So I block everything out and kiss him just like Alyssa kissed Holden. After all this is just acting right?

We pull apart and I look down at my shoes and wipe at my cheeks. I brush my lips slightly but I don't feel it, they've gone numb.

A steady clap starts as Ms Hart smacks her hands together. The rest of the class are silent though, all of them staring at us wondering what the fuck just happened.

I know why it is they're confused.

The scene in the movie didn't end exactly like that. I was supposed to walk away, I was supposed to walk off and then run back towards him and kiss him.

Instead I got pulled back and was kissed by him.

"Bravo! You two should definitely consider joining the Drama club. That little twist at the end with Emmett kissing you instead Rosalie, was clever. Excellent way to spice the scene up."

Slowly the rest of the class start clapping along with Ms Hart as they slowly start to believe it was all planned.

The bell rings seconds after and I walk as fast as I can off stage and out the room. I don't look back at him and I don't look at anyone else.

I'm Rosalie Swan and Rosalie Swan doesn't fall in love so easily. She doesn't. At least not the Rosalie I showed to everyone else.

**Authors Note:**

**What do you think? Did I use the correct scene or do you guys have any suggestions as to what would have worked better? If so, let me know. **

**Don't forget to review, I'd love to get upto 20 reviews, you may just get the next chapter if I do! **

**Thanks for reading. **X


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note -**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, here's the next chapter for all those who love Rose and Emmetts story. This is the second chapter for the present day.**

**Enjoy! X**

**Chapter Two**

Our day at Cullen Industries wasn't exactly what I expected but I put it to the back of my mind as I head to work. We'd figured out a way to pay the five hundred thousand and even though it meant living off basics and selling our cars it was worth it.

I'm outside Blacks when I decide there's no way I'm walking to work in heels ever again. Why hadn't I just wore pumps on the way?

I mumble a hello to my co-workers and make my way towards the sixteenth floor to seek the comfort of my own desk. I'm finally sitting and resting my feet when the desk phone rings.

"Jacob Blacks office. How may I help?"

"Come into my office." I hear my bosses toneless voice on the other end of the line and dread the idea of getting up to go see him.

It was nothing personal against him. Well, actually it was. Mr Black was a simple man, he never raised his voice, he never conversated with anyone he didn't need to and he never ever laughed.

All of this happened when his wife passed away of cancer. He was widowed at the young age of twenty-five. They were college sweethearts and had gotten married right after they'd earned their degrees together.

He'd once been a happy man but when she passed, he became a shadow version of himself. A man living day by day for nothing but his company.

I understood what death could do to someone as I'd lost my Dad when I was little, but it had been over a year and he still walked around as if he didn't want to be here.

Part of me wished there was someone he could speak to just so he could work out his issues, but he was an only child and his parents had both passed. Leaving him alone with their legacy.

I make my way towards his office, which thankfully isn't far because of me being his assistant. I don't know how much more walking my feet could take. His door is open so I knock once before entering.

"Morning Boss." I say, knowing he won't say morning back. He never has. He's not exactly a morning person, or an evening person, or a night person really.

"I have a meeting in a couple minutes in conference room four, I need the files containing a run through of the latest software updates off Mark. I don't have time to get them so you need to do that and then bring them to me. Pronto."

"Right. Anything else?" I ask because it's my job to.

"No." He looks down at his paperwork, not bothering to even dismiss me and my heart pains a little for him.

I didn't know what it felt like to lose the love of my life, at least not like he had. The worst thing was he didn't seem like he'd ever open up again which meant he'd never get over his late wife.

Everyone deserved love. It was one of the most beautiful things anyone could ever experience, and knowing Jacob Black wouldn't ever let himself fall in love again made me upset.

I run as fast as I can in my heels to grab the files off Mark who luckily enough is on the same floor. There's no way I'd be up for running up or down the stairs and elevators took way too long to rely on.

"Mark! Just the person I needed." I shout towards him as I see him leaving the copier room. "I need the files containing the software updates pronto. Boss needs them for his meeting."

"Anything for you beautiful." He says while motioning for me to follow him. "That meetings a big deal right?" He says as if to get my agreement.

"It is?" I ask. Frankly I have no idea who the meeting was with or why it mattered. They were boring and a killer to sit through.

Thank God he hadn't made me sit through this one and write up the notes for it today. I was not in the mood for a bunch of men speaking words I couldn't even fathom. Computer talk was _not _hot, let me tell you that now.

"You know considering you're his personal assistant, he doesn't tell you much does he?" I shake my head, not really caring. I only wanted to know what I needed to know. "Well everyones been talking about it, some big time investers are interested in our new software. It could bring in millions!"

"We already bring in millions?" Blacks was one of the biggest companies in the country when it came to computer software. Our sales were booming.

"Well this will bring double the amount we already do. Imagine that, we might even get a payrise."

Now that was music to my ears. Extra money was definitely something my family and I could use right now.

"God I could use a payrise. I'm in need of some new heels, I've done way too much walking today."

"Oh have they not fixed the elevators yet?" He asks.

"What? They're working fine. I meant because I'd walked to work this morning."

"Thank God, I did not want to be walking up sixteen flights of stairs every morning until they were fixed. Maintenance were fast, that's a surprise."

Mark hands me a blue folder and I say my goodbyes before rushing towards the stairs. Floor twenty-four here I come.

I'm near the stairs when I hear the elevator ping, I wonder if I'd be able to make the run to the elevator before the doors close and decide I won't.

But was I really going to walk up eight flights of stairs in these heels after the trek to work this morning? _No._

"Hold the elevator!" I yell, while running towards it. Hoping the person inside heard me.

A hand sticks out to stop the doors from closing and I send a silent prayer to all the Gods before stepping into the elevator.

"Thankyou so much, there's no way I was going to walk up eight flights of-"

I look up from my scuffed heels to see who my saviour is and stop in my tracks. If the doors weren't already closed I would have ran back out but there's no use now.

I'm in an elevator with Emmett and he definitely isn't happy to see me.

"Well well, look who it is." He says smirking at me, looking too much like a predator who's just caught his prey.

Before I have a chance to respond the cart lurches and then stops flat. The lights above the buttons flash **EMERGENCY.**

Oh no, this was not happening. This was _not_ happening.

**Authors Note -**

**Thoughts? Review and let me know please :).**

**Also, next chapter will be a flashback, the last flashback which is definitely the most important. **

**Thanks for reading, you guys are awesome. X**


End file.
